Cara Zaoldyeck Merayakan Ulang Tahun
by Kiyu desu
Summary: Keluarga Zaoldyeck memiliki cara sendiri merayakan ulang tahun. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** what?ok, fine… HxH always be Togashi Yoshihiro-sama's. I do not own anything but the plot #sigh

**Warning:** abal lah, gaje lah, OOC lah, not like it? Must read it! Eh, salah ding—don't read it!

**Cara Zaoldyeck Merayakan Ulangtahun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang mempunyai cara masing-masing dalam merayakan ulang tahun, tidak kecuali Keluarga Zaoldyeck. Kebnyakan orang merayakannya dengan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun, dan Keluarga Zaoldyeck pun sama—mereka juga mengadakan pesta ulang tahun. Ada juga yang memberi surprise pada yang berulang tahun, mereka mengerjainya sampai si dia marah atau menangis dan pada saat itulah yang tepat untuk kejutan ulang tahun. Tapi, Keluarga Zaoldyeck tidak seperti itu, mereka tidak memberi surprise dan juga tidak mengerjai si yang lagi ulang tahun.

Keluarga Zaoldyeck mempunyai tradisi dimana seseorang yang akan berulang tahun akan ditanyai 6 hari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya. Si Ayah, Silva Zaoldyeck akan memanggilnya keruangan tempat ia berada dan si ayah akan menanyakan kado apa yang ia inginkan. Dan sekarang Killua dipanggil ayahnya. Ya, ini adalah tanggal 1 Juli dan 6 hari lagi adalah ulang tahun bocah itu.

"Killua, anakku, kau ingin hadiah apa?" tanya Silva to-the-point pada penerusnya itu.

"Ah…" Killua berpikir sejenak, ia meletakkan tangan kanannya didagu, pose sedang berpikir, "Hmm, sebenarnya sih, terserah ayah saja…" ucap Killua seadanya dan sejujurnya.

"Apa tidak ada yang kau inginkan, anakku?"

"Eng… sebenarnya tidak ada… tapi kalau ayah ingin memberikan hadiah… aku ingin Choco robu-kun."

"Itu saja? Tidak ada yang lain? Bukankah tahun lalu kau juga menginginkan itu? Apa tidak bosan?" Killua menaikkan alisnya, ayahnya kali ini banyak sekali bertanya. Kalau soal memberi hadiah ayahnya selalu cerwet entah kenapa, bahkan Killua bingung sendiri. Ia heran kenapa pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin seperti ayahnya bisa cerewet dalam masalah ulang tahun.

Dan kalau diingat-ingat tahun lalu Killua memang minta itu juga. Bahkan ayahnya memberikan dengan tidak main-main, Silva sampai membeli se-pabriknya hanya untuk Killua. Kalau Killua meminta itu lagi entah sudah berapa banyak pabrik yang dibeli ayahnya—bahkan sampai pegawainya pun ia beli supaya bisa memproduksi sebanyak yang Killua mau.

Killua menghela napas, ia berpikir lagi. Apa yang ia mau? Saat ini tidak ada yang ia inginkan, soalnya semua telah ia miliki. Apa ya? Killua berpikir keras, ia sampai memeramkan matanya. "Hmm, coba lihat… PS 3 sudah punya… skateboard juga sudah ada… laptop? Ada… komputer juga ada… TV apalagi… Hp bejibun… makanan kah? Tap itu bisa beli sendiri… apa ya…?" gumam Killua.

"Killua?"

"Ah, iya ayah?"

"Jadi, apa yang kau mau?"

"…itu saja sudah! Ya! Aku mau roller coaster disini," jawab Killua penuh dengan antusiasme.

Tunggu dulu! Roller coaster? Apa tidak ada yang salah dengan otak anak itu? Dia ingin roller coaster? Dimana? Dipekarangan rumahnya? Gila!

"Bukannya kau sudah pernah naik itu, ya?" tanya ayahnya. Bukannya keberatan, tapi cuma penasaran saja kenapa penerus Keluarga Zaoldyeck yang dipilihnya ini ingin roller coaster.

"Ya, memang pernah, tapi dari dulu aku ingin punya roller coaster sendiri, jadi bisa main sepuasnya," kata Killua, matanya berbinar-binar.

"Oh, kalau begitu tunggu saja sampai ulang tahunmu," ujar ayahnya.

"Ya!"

Apa? Ayah sama anak otaknya sama-sama tidak beres.

"Lalu, mau ditaruh dimana roller coastermu?"

"Digunung aja, ayah. Kalau bisa sih jalurnya mengelilingi gunung itu," jawab Killua dengan riangnya.

"Baiklah."

**HxH**

Saat Killua keluar dari ruangan ayahnya, tidak sengaja ia bertemu dengan adiknya.

"Killua-niisan," panggil Kalluto.

"Ada apa, Kall?"

"Nii-san, ingin hadiah apa?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Eng… terserah Kall saja," jawab Killua, ia malas berpikir lagi tentang hadiah apa yang ia mau. Sudah cukup tadi ayahnya menanyakan itu.

"Tidak ada hal khusus yang Killua-nii mau?" Kall bersikeras ingin tau, seperti ayahnya saja.

"Ehm, aku sudah meminta itu sama ayah, jadi aku saat ini tidak tau lagi apa yang aku inginkan," terang Killua, "Gini, terserah Kall mau belikan kakak apa, pasti nanti akan kakak terima!" Killua tersenyum pada adiknya itu.

"Ah! Kalau begitu ya sudah, nanti Kall kasih sesuatu untuk nii-san," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih ya!"

**HxH**

Setelah puas bermain 'Greed Island', Killua pun keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur, karena ia merasa haus dan ia ingin memakan puding yang ia simpan di kulkas.

"Mmm, enak…" ucapnnya saat puding itu ia telan habis-habis.

"Eh? Killua, anakku!"

"Ibu?"

"Kebetulan kita ketemu disini. Ibu ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," ucap ibunya Killua, Kikyo Zaoldyeck.

"Tanya apa? Apa soal hadiah lagi?" tanya Killua, bosan.

"Eh? Tidak, bukan itu… eh, tapi itu juga deh," jawabnya sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya.

"Kalau hadiah, terserah ibu saja."

"Killua! Kenapa? Ini kan sweet fourteen-mu!" omel Kikyo, mata robotnya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri dengan cepat.

"Ara? Emang ada ya sweet fourteen?" tanya Killua, sweatdrop.

"Ah! Yang jelas kamu harus beritahu ibu kamu mau hadiah apa!"

Killua menghela napas. Kalau ibunya sudah cerewet begini, pasti susah untuk dilawan. Ya sudahlah, pasrah saja. "Jet."

"Huh?"

"Jet, aku mau pesawat jet," ucap Killua dengan nada ogah-ogahan.

"Pesawat jet, ya?"

"Iya, kalau ibu tidak bisa belikan tidak usah saja, beli yang la—"

"Ibu tidak bilang tidak bisa membelikanmu itu. Pesawat jet, kan? Tidak masalah," potong Kikyo. Apa sih yang tidak untuk anaknya? Apa lagi untuk penerus Keluarga Zaoldyeck itu. Pesawat jet saja lho! Bukan apa-apa itu! Kecil!

"Eeek?"

"Oh iya, soal pesta ulang tahunmu, Killua."

"Ya?"

"Mau diadakan dimana? Apa dipulau pribadimu atau dirumah saja?" tanya ibunya.

Killua berpikir sebentar, "Mmm, kayaknya dirumah saja. Lagipula Gon dan yang lainnya bisa membuka gerbang juga."

"Oh, yasudah. Nanti kasih tau 'teman-teman'mu itu," kata Kikyo dengan nada kurang tertarik. Teman-teman, eh? Ibunya Killua ini masih kurang setuju dengan Killua yang mempunyai teman. Tapi, tak apalah, ini kan ulang tahunnya. Terserah dia saja. Yang jelas, kalau 'teman-teman'nya itu mati dimakan Mike, ia tidak akan peduli.

"Baik, ibu."

**HxH**

"Killua, otoutou-ku yang imut!"

"Ada apa, aniki-ku yang gendut?" tanya Killua, ketus. Gaah, melihat kakaknya seperti melihat babi yang memakai pakaian manusia saja.

"Jangan begitu ngomongnya padaku, otoutou! Aku kan cuma mau nanya hadiah yang kau inginkan!" seru Milluki, raut wajahnya sudah menunjukan kalau dia sebal karena dibilang 'gendut' sama adiknya yang 'tampan' itu.

Killua memutar bola matanya. Ini lagi. "Terserah kakak saja! Mau nyamuk yang bisa meledak kek! Semut yang bisa ngeluarin asap beracun kek! Bakteri yang bisa ngancurin sel dalam sekejap kek! Terserah!"

"Eh? Tidak, tidak! Bukan itu semua! Rencananya aku mau kasih kamu coklat chip yang bisa melelehkan jaringan tubuh saat sudah sampai dilambung! Lalu semua saraf akan terputus satu-satu dan aliran darah akan terhambat! Bagaimana? Bagus kan karyaku yang terbaru! Ini khusus untuk mu lho!" ucap Milluki dengan penuh antusiasme seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kalau sudah ada rencana mau ngasih, kenapa nanya lagi!" ucap Killua kesal. "Ini buang-buang waktu saja! Lagian aku tidak tertarik," gumam Killua.

"Eh? Apa yang kau bilang?" tanya Milluki yang tidak begitu mendengar gumaman Killua.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Ya sudah kalau kakak mau ngasih itu padaku. Terserah saja," ujar Killua, malas. Dan ia berlalu meninggalkan Milluki yang masih bersemangat mengenai karya terbarunya itu.

**HxH**

Makan malam di Keluarga Zaoldyeck terlihat sangat hening. Semua melahap makanannya dengan sangat anggun. Tipikal orang kaya.

"Oh, ya, Killua, kakek belum menanyakan kado apa yang kau inginkan," Zeno memulai pembicaraan, ia memecah keheningan diruang makan tersebut.

"Eh?" ini dia topik yang paling Killua hindari. Makan malam bersama anggota keluarga yang lengkap, lalu ditanyai hadiah apa yang disukai. Kalau sudah begini, pasti akan merambat; mulai dari kakek, kakek buyut, Illumi, dan Alluka—yang kini sudah kembali dari perjalanan panjangnya yang entah dari mana.

"Iya, Killua, kamu mau apa?" tanya Maha Zaoldyeck.

"Benar juga, aku belum nanya," sambung Illumi.

"Oh! Onii-chan sebentar lagi ultah! Mau apa kak?" tanya Alluka yang kini melihat kearah Killua yang duduk disampingnya.

Dan satu lagi yang terlupakan. Pelayan-pelayan. Pasti mereka juga akan memberi hadiah. Meskipun pelayan, tetap saja mereka adalah Pelayan dari Keluarga Zaoldyeck, pasti mereka juga bisa memberikan hadiah yang mahal.

Dengan tampang bosan level 4, Killua pun dengan ogah menjawab sekaligus semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan 2 kata saja, kata-kata yang hari ini menjadi tren dimulutnya Killua, "Terserah saja."

"Eeee? Tidak bisa!" tolak Allluka yang mewakili semua orang yang tadi bertanya.

Killua menghela napas, "Terserah kalian. Pokoknya hadiah apapun yang kalian berikan akan aku terima!"

"Tidak boleh 'terserah' Killua, ini kan ulang tahunmu," sanggah Illumi seraya meneguk segelas wine.

"Benar kata Illumi," Zeno memperkuat perkataan anak sulung Silva tersebut yang diberi tambahan anggukan dari kakek buyut Maha. Ini seperti sidang saja.

Kini Killua terpojok. Ini tidak adil satu lawan emp—

"Lebih baik kau bilang saja apa yang kau mau, Killua," ucap Silva.

"Iya, Killua!" ucap ibu dan kakak kedua Killua secara bersamaan.

Oke… jadi sekarang satu lawan tujuh.

"Tapi, sepertinya Killua-nii tidak tau harus mau apa."

Huaaa! Kalluto! Kamu memang adik yang pengertian! Killua hampir saja menangis tersedu-sedu karena terharu dengan pembelaan, eh, perkataan adik tercintanya itu. Untung saja, kalau begini dua lawan tujuh. Kalluto, terima kasih!

"A-ah, iya itu benar! Bukannya akan lebih seru kalau hadiahnya tidak diketahui olehku? Jadi aku bisa menebak-nebak apa yang akan kalian berikan padaku, kan? Ya, kan, Kalluto?" Killua meminta persetujuan dari adik tersayangnya itu, matanya berbinar-binar penuh harapan agar adik bungsunya itu dapat mengerti keadaannya sekarang yang malas banget mikir tentang hadiah.

Kalluto menatap kakaknya yang terhalang oleh Alluka yang duduk diantara mereka, lalu Kall mengangguk, "Iya."

"Hm, iya juga, ya?" kini Alluto mulai berada dipihak Killua, "Pasti akan lebih seru melihat Killua-nii dengan ekspresi terkejut setelah melihat hadiah dariku."

Doeng! Seketika Killua merinding dan firasatnya menjadi buruk, apa yang akan Alluto berikan padanya, ya? Perasaan Killua menjadi tidak enak, tapi tak apa yang penting bertambah pembela. Huaa! Senangnya punya adik yang pengertian kayak mereka berdua itu!

Dengan pernyataan Alluka tadi, semua yang tadi bertanya, kini berpikir sejenak; antara setuju dengan itu atau tetap bertanya hadiah apa yang Killua inginkan. Melihat mereka diam semua, Killua jadi harap-harap cemas atau lebih praktisnya H2C.

Satu…

"Ah.."

Dua…

"…benar…"

Tiga…

"…juga."

HOREEE!

Killua rasanya ingin berdiri saat itu juga dan menyalakan hanabi ditempat itu juga, lalu teriak-teriak "Aku menang!" berkali-kali serta guling-guling dilantai. Tapi, sepertinya itu reaksi yang sangat berlebihan deh, gumaman, "Yes," dengan kepalan tangan juga sudah cukup.

"Baiklah, Killua," ucap Illumi yang diberi anggukan oleh kakek Zeno dan kakek buyut Maha.

Akhirnya Killua bisa benapas lega, tak perlu pusing-pusing lagi mikirin 'hadiah apa yang kau mau'. Tapi, apa memang bisa lega?

**HxH**

"Tuan muda Killua, hadiah apa ya—"

'Astaga! Mana napas legaku?' keluh Killua dalam hati. "Terserah kamu saja, Kanaria," potong Killua sebelum gadis pelayan itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Padahal kemarin dia bisa bernapas lega, kenapa hari ini? Gaah, rasanya Killua ingin berteriak frustasi, masalah 'hadiah' ini membuatnya stress. Kok bisa ya? Kan Killua paling malas ditanyai 'hal tidak' penting. Otak cerdasnya tidak punya waktu untuk itu.

"Tapi—"

"Bilang juga sama Pak Goto dan semua pelayan, terserah mau kasih apa!" perintah Killua, lalu cepat-cepat berjalan meninggalkan Kanaria yang sebenarnya agak sebal soalnya perkataannya dari tadi dipotong terus sama Tuan Muda itu.

**HxH**

Karena hari ini ia tidak ada 'kerjaan', akhirnya Killua memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Gon, Kurapika dan Leorio disebuah kafe. Ia juga ingin mengundang mereka untuk datang di acara ulang tahunnya.

"Tidak kamu juga, Gon…" keluh Killua.

"Eh? Eh? Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya, terserah kalian saja, oke?"

"Eh, oh, baiklah."

Yah begini sudah nikmatnya punya teman-teman seperti mereka yang sangat pengertian dan juga… pas-pas-an. Sebenarnya sih mereka—terutapa Leorio—merasa was-was kalau-kalau Killua akan meminta hadiah yang mahal, dia kan juga boke…

Untunglah, untunglah.

"Ah, iya… undang juga Senritsu juga ya, Kurapika?" pinta Killua.

"Oke, oke!"

**HxH**

Tanggal 7 bulan 7, jam 7 malam adalah acara ulang tahun Killua. Sebelumnya, semua penghuni kediaman Zaoldyeck pada sibuk mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun itu. Apalagi Killua Zaoldyeck yang berulang tahun. Ya, semuanya sibuk, baik anggota keluarga maupun pelayan, tapi Killua nya santai-santai saja. Halah, ulang tahun saja lho dipikirin!

Dan sepertinya hadiah Killua dari ayah dan ibunya sudah ada. Roller coaster yang mengelilingi Gunung Kukuruu dan pesawat jet yang berada dipekarangan belakang mansion keluarga Zaoldyeck. Entah bagaimana kedua orang itu bisa membawa 'hadiah' itu kemari.

Sekarang sudah jam 7 malam, semua orang yang datang dalam acara ulang tahun Killua tidak banyak, palingan cuma teman dekatnya saja karena Killua tidak suka yang ramai-ramai.

Setelah meniup lilin dan memotong kue—yang dilakukan dengan sangat ogahnya dan menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanakan itu—akhirnya satu per satu orang-orang menyerahkan hadiahnya kepada Killua.

"Ayah memberikanmu, sesuai janji, roller coaster dan pabrik Choco robo-kun," ucap Silva Zaoldyeck yang diberi tatapan tidak percaya oleh Gon dkk.

"Terima kasih, ayah," ucap Killua.

Kikyo pun memberikan Killua kunci pesawat jet dan Milluki seperti yang ia bilang, memberikan coklat chip se-toples.

"Coklat chip? Kamu akan memakan semuanya itu, Killua?" tanya Gon dengan polos karena tidak tau apa sebenarnya 'coklat' tersebut.

"Sebaiknya aku tidak memakan ini, Gon," ucap Killua, sweatdrop menatap 'hadiah' yang diberikan kakak Gendutnya itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau tidak mau mati muda, jangan makan ini, Gon," sekali lagi Killua menatap 'coklat' yang kelihatan lezat itu dengan tatapan nista. 'Teganya kamu, aniki, membuat makanan yang lezat ini jadi senjata biologis! Kan sayang tidak bisa kumakan!' kutuknya dalam hati.

Lalu kakek buyut Maha juga memberikan Killua hadiah, sebuah mobil Ferrari.

"Tapi aku belum cukup umur, kakek buyut."

"Tidak apa, kalau ada yang berani menangkapmu, tinggal dibunuh saja kan?" ucap Maha dengan suara tuanya, santai.

Killua dkk sweatdrop.

Kakek Zeno memberikan bungkusan kado yang sangat besar, hampir sebesar rumah. Killua menatap 'benda' itu penasaran, saat sudah dibuka ternyata 'itu' adalah rumah coklat yang terbuat dari Choco robo-kun asli. Killua sampai ngiler melihat itu.

"Makasih, kakek!" ucap Killua, matanya berbinar-binar.

Illumi memberikan 'jarum'nya.

"Aku tidak tau harus beli apa," ucap Illumi.

"Egh, tidak apa-apa, kakak…" ucap Killua, sweatdrop—lagi.

"Tapi tenang saja, kamu bisa kok menggunakannya untuk membunuh orang."

"Sebaiknya tidak, kak…" gumam Killua.

Kini giliran Alluka yang memberikan 'hadiah' untuk Killua.

"Kamu… tidak akan memberikan macam-macam kan, Alluka?" tanya Killua, curiga.

"Eh? Tidak! Kenapa kakak berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Allluka dengan polos.

"Karena aku mendapat firasat buruk," jawab Killua, merinding.

"Ehehe, tidak kok!" ucap Alluka sambil menepuk-nepuk 'kado'nya.

"Benarkah…?" tanya Killua, ragu.

"Beneran! Coba buka deh! Dan selamat ulang tahun, Killua-onii-chan!" Alluka memberikan 'kado'nya pada Killua.

Berat, itulah yang Killua rasakan untuk benda berbentuk balok tersebut, dan tidak seimbang. Eh?

Saat Killua membukanya, seketika mata Killua membulat sempurna dan langsung saja melempar 'itu', untung saja Alluka cepat-cepat menangkap'nya'.

"Alluka, kau!" bagaimana tidak terkejut? Saat membukanya Killua langsung melihat sepasang mata yang besar, berkumis dan menjijikan—menurut Killua. Ternyata Alluka memberinya 'beberapa' ikan yang jenisnya entah apa, yang jelas Killua pernah melihat 'mereka' saat memancing bersama Gon waktu ujian Hunter. Gaaah! Menggeliat! "Awas kau, Alluka!"

Alluka malah tertawa 'evil' melihat Anikinya ketakutan.

"Killua-onii-san."

"Gyaa! Eh? Oh, Kall!" Killua terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Kalluto menepuknya dari belakang.

"Ini untuk nii-san," ucap Kalluto, datar, sambil menyerahkan 'hadiahnya'.

"Ah, makasih, Kall. Boleh kubuka?"

"Tentu saja."

Killua pun membuka bungkusan itu… dan… sweatdrop untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Te…"

"Tepung?"

"Teri?"

"Terigu?"

"Tempurung?"

"Temari?"

"TenTen?"

"Terong?"

"Teh?"

"Tempe?"

"Salah semua! Yang benar itu Tengkorak!" seru Killua kesal karena tebakan semua orang salah-semua.

**.**

**.**

"Ini Killua! Maaf cuma ini yang bisa aku kasih untukmu!" ucap Gon seraya menyerahkan pancingan untuk Killua.

"Ah, tidak apa. Makasih Gon."

"Kalau begitu kita bisa mancing bareng!" ujar Gon dengan semangat.

Mancing = ikan = menggelikan = ketakutan

Killua bergidik memikirkan itu, "Egh… mungkin lain kali saja… Gon…"

Melihat ekspresi dari kakaknya itu, Alluka tertawa lagi.

Dan sekarang giliran Kurapika, Leorio dan Senritsu yang memberikan hadiahnya.

"Ini kalung asli dari suku Kurata, maaf hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan untukmu, Killua," ucap Kurapika.

"Tidak apa! Makasih ya!"

"Ini obat sakit gigi."

"Eh?"

"Jaga-jaga kalau kamu sakit gigi gara-gara kebanyakan makan-makanan manis," ucap Leorio, enteng, layaknya seorang dokter.

Killua? Sweatdrop lagi…

"Ini untukmu, Killua," Senritsu menyerahkan sebuah flute untuk Killua.

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak bisa bermain flute."

"Itu tidak untuk dimainkan kok! Kecuali kamu mau bunuh orang!"

"Hah?"

"Ya, itu flute bisa menyebabkan orang akan mati jika mendengar alunan melodinya."

Egh… ternyata Senritsu berbahaya.

Lalu semua pelayan memberikan hadiah, Kanaria memberikan skateboard dan Pak Goto memberikan yo-yo seberat 100 kg untuk menggantikan yo-yo KIllua yang hanya seberat 50 kg dan Killua sangat berterima kasih untuk itu.

**.**

**.**

Terakhir, author memberikan Fiction ini untuk Killua Zaoldyeck!

Happy Birthday Killua-kun!

**END**

**A/N:** ampuun akhirnya selese juga fic b'day Killua-ku yang ke 2..! wuhuuuu #nyalain hanabi  
>kirain ga akan jadi…<br>maap kalo ada misstypo(s) nya ya!

Yosh! Otanjoubi omedetou, Killua-kun! We love you forever!

**Thursday, 7 July 2011  
>04:30 PM<strong>


End file.
